Just Relax
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: While Ryunosuke heals in Ichigo's room, Orihime coaxes him into some kinky fun. MA
1. Chapter 1

**Just Relax**

"How long do you think he'll be out?" Ichigo grumbled, looking at the occupant snoring cozily in his bed. He growled softly at the content look of laziness on the boy's face. The other Shinigami – Shino – had been injured far more than he had, but she had woken up the first hour after Inoue healed him. Just how much longer did this guy – who'd been trusted to Karakura Town in Imoyama-san's stead – need to recover?

"He can stay a while longer, can't he?" Orihime asked around a mouthful of bread. As usual, she had brought the leftovers from work to share with the Kurosaki household; and as usual, she paid a visit when it was just the two of them alone – excluding the unconscious Shinigami. She smiled brightly at Ichigo. "Your couch is very comfortable, isn't it?"

Ichigo scoffed. "Only someone like you would call it comfortable," he answered under his breath.

"It's not so bad," Orihime chirped to lift his dampened spirits. Seeing Ichigo unhappy, even for so trifle a thing; she felt a need to correct it. And lately, she pondered with a shrewd giggle, there became a way for Ichigo to be more receptive. Moving boldly, she lunged and made a grab for Ichigo's pants. Of course, he yelled in alarm, not expecting his guest to turn feisty so suddenly. "We can do something fun while we wait," she said joyously as she freed his cock.

Ryunosuke blinked awake slowly. The ceiling of an unfamiliar setting came into view, but he didn't stop to question it. Half-asleep, he sat up suddenly and announced, "I wasn't listening!" Normally, he'd be met with an angry rebuke from Shino, Ichinose or someone! Instead, he heard a joyful exclamation from the bedside: a girl with a much softer voice than Shino.

He turned to the sound, and his dreary eyes suddenly widened to the size of saucers.

A girl with a more plentiful body than Shino! And less clothing! Almost none, in fact! Ryunosuke was nothing but slack-jawed and silent as he saw this unknown girl at his side on the floor; the boy underneath her was inconsequential. The girl offered a greeting, but there was a numbing buzz in Ryunosuke's ears as his eyes absorbed her features. Her shirt had been unbuttoned and opened, bra pushed down under the largest breasts he'd ever seen – having never met the lieutenant of the Tenth Division in person – skirt bunched over her plump rear end and held in place by the boy's hands, revealing the separation of her sex around his.

Ryunosuke was having a dream that Shino had been slapping him, but it seems those slapping noises were real, only it was the sound of sex invading his subconscious. Most amazing to him was how the girl took in stride the fact that he was awake and watching them/ogling her.

"Wha-what's going on?" stammered the boy, profusely flushed and scooting backward until his back pressed against the wall. Now out from under the covers, he screamed as he discovered his own nakedness. His legs closed together, and his hands shot to cover his dick. "Why am I naked?"

Ichigo winced at the boy's whiny voice. He was agitated: first by Orihime's bold and stubborn proposition, then by the interruption of the boy. He held Orihime by the waist, keeping her skirt lifted. This momentary lapse made it hard for him not to start manually pumping Orihime on his rigid cock. She still tightly surrounded him and her body flexed deliciously now and then, but he missed the rhythm.

Orihime acted like it was the most natural thing in the world to meet someone while impaled in sex. "I'm Inoue Orihime," she introduced herself, and then gestured to Ichigo, announcing him as the one who saved Ryunosuke's life the other night. It was a team effort, but Ichigo did make the saving sword strike first.

It cleared up a little for Ryunosuke, and he vaguely had a memory of the substitute Shinigami with orange hair standing against the hoard of Hollows. But in actuality, he hardly gave that a thought. Who could really retreat to a blurry memory when two people were coupling right next to them? All it made the young Shinigami think was that he was rescued by sexual deviants! His eyes could barely sway from where Orihime's bust dangled freely.

They were so big! Ryunosuke couldn't take his eyes off them, studying and memorizing the size and shape, as well as noting the pink nipples adorning the tips; rigid little nubs vying for attention. He did not mean to, but beneath his hands, he felt his shaft beginning to lengthen, which of course, brought him to the question of why he was naked.

"Kurosaki-kun put you in a gigai," Orihime explained, shifting on Ichigo in a way that made him grunt and tense. She laughed and rubbed the back of her head, never minding how the arm movement shifted her opened shirt and gave a better view of her chest. "I guess we just forgot to put clothes on your first."

The gigai had been dropped off by Urahara personally, fitted under the covers and ready to be inhabited. But no one thought of throwing clothes on the freshly-made gigai. It was a pitiful excuse, but…

Ryunosuke couldn't fathom it! Naked and facing probably the hottest woman he'd ever seen, who was also naked! His cock shoved against his hands as if in protest! It wanted out, wanted to be seen by this girl! He hadn't the substantial size of the orange-haired boy – from what he saw when first glancing at the two – but that made no difference to his erection.

"Would you like to join?"

It wasn't Ryunosuke alone who reacted to Orihime's sudden invitation. Red-faced, Ichigo blurted out, "What are you saying? You can't…! He shouldn't…!" His stammering was silence when Orihime held a finger up and put on her serious face.

"We need to make him comfortable, Kurosaki-kun," she lectured him in her playfully stern voice. "We can't have fun while he just watches."

Ichigo wanted to protest, but his eyes rolled up in recollection. He remembered how Orihime was very generous with him. Multiple partners did not bother Orihime in the past; of course, it didn't bother him either, as those additional partners were women. He recalled how Tatsuki was swayed to participate with them, and he'd never forget her look as she took his cock in her mouth. Could he really reprimand Orihime after all those other girls were invited into their 'playtime'? For the sake of the plot, no…

He closed his eyes and turned away with a subtle sneer, displaying his reluctant compliance. He was twitching and balls-deep in Orihime. He wouldn't chance upsetting her and taking him out of her warm depths.

With his silent obedience, Orihime was free to engage Ryunosuke again. The boy was still huddled back against the wall, hiding his dick and trying to make sense of the situation. A probable explanation was that he was dreaming, still asleep! Whenever he blurted 'I wasn't listening', Shino should have been there to smack him and yell at him. Yet instead, as he yammered and tried to stall the hands carefully prying apart his legs, he found himself pleasantly received as Orihime smiled down at his erection. It wasn't something to boast about, though it was fairly average.

"It looks very cute, Ryunosuke-kun," she said to him in a soft and very sincere voice. She'd almost dismounted Ichigo completely when she crawled over to initiate the boy in her playtime, but her secret lover/almost-boyfriend chased the warm crevice, righting his reclined position to kneel behind her. He pointed himself correctly and pushed in deep, jarring the girl with the jab that took her balance and dropped her face-first into Ryunosuke's lap. The boy yelped and tensed at the vision of his cock leaning against Orihime's face.

Orihime, after recovering from Ichigo's zealousness, only gazed up at him and made a laugh, offering that she was oftentimes clumsy. She hadn't even reacted to the fact that his dick was over her face. She just casually picked herself up, reestablished herself to brace against Ichigo's slow bucking – she asked him not to start off too rough – and gazed down at Ryunosuke's length.

"Wait!" sobbed the boy when Orihime's thumbs padded the sides of his cockhead. She rubbed him in circular motions, and then edged downward, gradually urging the foreskin back to reveal the swollen tip. As expected of his quick eagerness, there was already a build-up of clear goo at the little slit. And Orihime did not want such a tasty sampling to go to waste.

Her eyes still looked up at the dry-heaving boy, lips curled in a coy smile while her tongue extended to collect the prelude of his essence. It was the briefest of contact, but Ryunosuke wailed when Orihime's tongue flicked against his sensitive head.

"Are you okay, Ryunosuke-kun?" asked Orihime, hoping that he wasn't feeling uncomfortable, though any person with an awareness about them would know that he was uncomfortable from the start. But for her and Ichigo, sex had become such a pleasant routine that she hardly could think of any other way to relax their on-edge guest.

"I-I don't know what to do," confessed Ryunosuke, though it wasn't entirely true. He'd laid with Shino a few times, but those were brief encounters in the dark – where she told him she didn't want to see the pathetic look on his face – and it never involved anything more adventurous than quick thrusting. "I mean, I don't even know…! What's going on?" he blabbed again, not wanting to look back at the orange-haired teen pumping himself into the buxom beauty.

Orihime paused, and then chuckled a little at his excitement. Her mouth dipped down until he could feel his voice on his tip. "Just relax, Ryunosuke-kun. It'll feel a lot better." And then she munched on his prick, sliding it deep in her mouth in one go. Ryunosuke wheezed and watched in astonishment as his length slowly disappeared fully in the girl's mouth.

It wasn't hard at all for Orihime to consume him. Even if she hadn't practiced often on Ichigo, her appetite had prepared her for the venture of deep-throating. Her lips curled over her teeth to form a protective sleeve as she started to bob up and down on him, letting him bump against the back of her throat from time to time.

Ryunosuke was still having trouble collecting his thoughts. Just what was going on? He had just woken up, and almost immediately, he was balls-deep in a girl's mouth. She was groaning around him – probably due to the boy rushing her from behind – lifting her hand to play with his balls, gently scraping her nails along the inside of his thigh. The respectful thing would probably be to protest until he got his way, but…

He moaned and started to melt into the oral caresses. Orihime had begun to alternate the use of her mouth, extracting him to either kiss or run her tongue down his shaft. She was also very thorough in tickling the head.

It was better to just go with it, he figured with a rapturous sigh. Perhaps he needed this to unwind. He'd unload and sort things out afterward. Ah~… Her breasts felt so soft against his knees when he let his legs splay out before him. He contemplated putting his hand on top of her head, but settled for bracing himself. She knew what to do and how to do it; she didn't need encouragement. The placid look reclaimed his face, a look of dumb, but pure bliss. He swooned when Orihime's hands became involved, keeping his foreskin receded so that her playful tongue could constantly swirl over his blunt tip.

Watching her, Ichigo felt a heat blazing from the pit of his stomach: jealous lust. It ignited in him passionately. He found the idea of sharing Orihime with another man infuriating, yet at the same time, he found viewing the act of it luring. He was a proper gentleman, dammit! Traditional in the ways of relationships! Though their relationship was anything but strict! Again, he remembered when, on Orihime's insistence, Tatsuki joined them, as had Rukia and Rangiku – all respective times. He had no right to get angry as her mouth consumed another guy's cock. Yet this rise of passion was expressed in the manner of his thrusts. As she bobbed her mouth on top of Ryunosuke's dick, Ichigo began to yank her ass to his, plowing harder and deeper until she had to take a moment to yelp and whimper, often times moaning his name or telling him how deep he was.

Ichigo may have had the mixed feelings of this odd encounter, but Ryunosuke – after overcoming the bizarreness of it – found he simply loved the experience! No berating or ordering! He need not do anything but sit back and let the buxom beauty tend to him while another guy did the hard part. Feeling on top of the world, he finally let his hand rest on top of Orihime's head, gently urging her downward, which she did without complaint.

"I'm back! And I brought soda and chips!"

All good things must come to an end.

Ryunosuke's eyes flashed wide with clarity and dread when the door was opened, and a scrawny thing of a girl stood in the doorway with bags of snacks. Shino stopped dead in her tracks, as if she had walked straight into an invisible wall. Her mouth shrunk to a tiny hole, but her eyes were wide as saucers. What had she walked into? Was this a fabled orgy?

"Shino-san!" Ryunosuke had all but forgotten Orihime's face in his lap, though she had also stopped to look back at the door. He waved his hands frantically as if to scrub the scene from Shino's eyes and memory. "It's not…! I didn't…! I wasn't even paying attention!"

Ichigo glanced back at him, unimpressed with his pathetic explanation.

Already, Ryunosuke could see the expressionless features of Shino give way to a bubbling rage. She was about to explode on him, bypassing all others in the room to rain her fury solely upon him. His death was all but assured.

But he didn't count on the lifesaver: Inoue Orihime.

"Shino-san!" she sang as she leapt up, never minding how Ichigo winced pitifully from suddenly being taken out of her snug channel. She walked towards Shino with a bubbly disposition and light steps; Shino was unable to ignore the generous wobble of her large, and very naked breasts. The bounty she had brought were dismissed, scattering on the floor when Orihime took both her hands and pulled her into the room, closing and locking the door behind her. Shino stammered as she was spun around, almost pitched against Ichigo, who had stood up and put his cock back inside his boxers.

"We were just having some fun together," giggled the ditzy girl, as though sex was of no consequence. Paying no mind to how Shino was reacting, Orihime said, "Now that you're here, it's a fair split."

"A fair split?" Shino dumbly repeated. She was still reeling from her first impression; she couldn't even fathom what Orihime was talking about now. She looked back and forth to the boys; neither of whom seemed to understand Orihime's motive.

Acting instead of explaining, Orihime reached out and pulled Ryunosuke – who gave a shout – off the bed to stand next to her. And Ichigo, in turn, was pushed onto the bed next to Shino. "You and Kurosaki-kun can have the bed," she announced happily. And before either could object or ever ask what was intended for them – as if it wasn't obvious already – Orihime leaned to them, breasts hanging, and said with her firmest voice, "It's Kurosaki-kun's room, and you are a girl. That means you get the bed."

Leaving them just with that, she twirled on Ryunosuke with a bright smile, easily able to switch from stern to happy. "Ready, Ryunosuke-kun? You don't mind laying on the floor, do you?" If need be, she'd take a mattress from Ichigo's closet if Ryunosuke wanted.

" _Um, um_ , no," stuttered the boy, glancing at Shino, who still had a dumbfounded look on her face. Should he really comply with Orihime? He should first make sure that Shino was alright with this, but glancing at those giant tits… Well, it felt like his decision was made for him. "Sure?"

Orihime clapped once, and then asked him to lie down; she'd do the rest. Ryunosuke tried not to look over at the other boy or Shino. Would they just sit by and watch the performance? A part of him hoped the orange-haired Substitute would lend a hand; he wouldn't want this beauty to be left disappointed by his performance, as he was already sure he would not last long with her.

As Ryunosuke settled down on his back, his modest cock jutting upward, Shino gawked. She couldn't believe that he was so willing to adhere to the rules of these weirdos! Sure, these two saved hers and Ryunosuke's lives, but that didn't mean they should be indebted like this! But the look on Ryunosuke's face as Orihime stood over him, positioning herself above his waist before descending, Shino felt with a surge of anger that he felt anything but obligated.

Looking next to her with a glare, she felt: two can play at that game! She sized Ichigo up while he observed his kind-of-girlfriend mounting another guy, not yet slipping the small cock into her body. Ichigo wasn't unattractive, Shino thought. He seemed like a tough guy, and despite her outbursts, she preferred someone like Ryunosuke; someone meek to boss around, take charge of. But in bed… It might be nice to try someone with a bit more confidence.

Fine, she told herself. She could do this! At once, Shino was reaching over to Ichigo's pants. He hadn't zipped up, meaning he had intended from the start to get off somehow, even though he demonstrated some surprise from Shino's abrupt willingness. She yanked his boxers down as much as she could and pulled out the stiff object within. A replay of her earlier, shocked expression was thrown on her face. Judging by his height, she'd expected something bigger than Ryunosuke, but this was more than she thought! Her small hand barely fit around his girth! How the hell had he fit this thing in Orihime? More to the point, how was it supposed to fit in her?! Shino imagined the various ways she could try, all the angles and positions, yet they all seemed so stressed.

Even so, without a word spoken – by her at least – she drove her mouth downward and took him in. She hadn't thought of it until he touched her taste buds; he was just inside Orihime, and now she could taste the busty girl's flavor all over this cock. She grimaced, not because of the taste, but because of the vague connotation that this was an act of lesbianism. But she tried to ignore it; it obviously didn't bother Ichigo where he had stuck his cock prior to her mouth. Begrudgingly, Shino began to swallow as much of his prick as she could manage, shooting a glare out to Ryunosuke, hoping that he'd get jealous seeing her mouth clogged by a dick so much larger than his own.

Ryunosuke, however, thought and saw nothing else but the girl posed above him. The view was… generous, to say the least; true, her skirt veiled her intimate parts, but what was the complaint when, looking up, he saw the very attractive view of the undersides of her ousted breasts? So big~ he admired for the umpteenth time.

Whether or not the boy was enjoying himself and the view, Orihime set herself on the task of mounting him. The skirt was pulled up a bit so that she may see his erection jutting up towards her slit. His breath hitched when the wet heat melted over him; a slow glide over the tip, popping him inside, and then downward. She swallowed him whole, and made not much more than a satisfied sigh when she sat on him. Her hands smoothed over his flat, undefined torso for leverage. She did not kneel on top of him; instead, she squatted, knees bending outward to allow him a fuller penetration, his dark pubic hair mingling with her orange patch.

Little Ryunosuke looked like he had been dealt a hit to the head, or that the spirit had abandoned his Gigai. But no, he was there, reeling in the sensations that perhaps came too quickly. As embarrassing as it was, he could admit that he was already twitching madly.

 _Please not yet! Please not yet!_

"Are you okay, Ryunosuke-kun?" Orihime leaned over him with concern. He wheezed a "Yes…" but sounded like he was dying. Nevertheless, Orihime laughed and one of the hands lifted from his body to rub her head. "Okay. I thought I might be too heavy."

Not very… but even so, Ryunosuke loved the weight of her pressing down on his pelvis! The sleeve of her body warmed and comforted his straining cock, even as it jerked and pumped inside of her. Already, he could tell a fair amount of pre-cum was spilling into her, mingling with her juices as well to create a more slippery experience

He thumped and felt a particularly large wad of pre-ejaculate travel into her cunt; it was a rather forceful ejection, for even Orihime murmured in response to it, cooing as if it was an ointment. "Do you mind if I start?" she asked the boy, though she didn't wait for an answer. With practiced ease, she began to ride his girth, soft moans steadily rising. Ryunosuke grunted only once before sinking his teeth into his lip, halting noise and breath. Oh, this must be a dream! Don't let me wake up! Unconsciously, his hands came up from where they had fisted frozenly at his sides, finally touching the girl. He held her waist first, but could not ignore those heavy globes bouncing higher, the main source of eye-candy. Timidly at first, he slid his hands over them; no objection… When he'd tried to grab Shino's very-flat chest, he was slapped and was partially unconscious for the rest of the session. Orihime, on the other hand, voiced her appreciation for the attention, moaning his name when he experimentally plucked at the pink nubs. Emboldened by this, his full hand pressed against the breast and squeezed. The softest thing he'd ever felt, so plush yet firm! He hadn't expected such a sensation! He howled and before he knew it, he was firing off inside of Ichigo's girlfriend. It had been some time since release, so the amount was quite substantial. What didn't pass into the space of her womb gushed out over him, spilling over his lap and balls. But this did not bring pause to Orihime. She bounced a bit more, enjoying how the leaking fluid smeared against her mound when she went down. The semen that had spread over his balls – if she pressed down low enough (which she did) – dabbed against her asshole; she liked it.

Ryunosuke thrashed underneath the relentless girl. Did she intend to ride him until his very life was sapped?! What a way to go! In the dying throes, he pumped his hips upward as best as he could, chasing her pussy whenever she lifted, wanting to plant even the weakest dribbles of his seed inside of her. Then, with a weak groan, he went slack, sighing and looking off to the side dazedly.

Orihime blinked at his sudden loss of life. She could feel the slightest wilt of the firm object pressed inside of her. "Are you okay, Ryunosuke-kun? Do you want me to get off?"

Ryunosuke seemed unresponsive until his head rocked side to side. "No~" he droned, lazily putting his hands back on her waist to make sure she wouldn't get off of , as Ryunosuke took a moment for recovery, Shino had really just gotten started with Ichigo. As the little twerp screwed that big-busted bimbo, Shino sought to the task of outdoing the other couple. She tried her mouth over Ichigo; it shouldn't be hard. That was her initial impression, but when she slid her lips down him, she found it was easier said than done. Her jaw was wrenched open to accommodate him, and her only reward – besides the taste – was a halfhearted moan.

At one point, when she drew up for a deep breath of air like she'd been ruthlessly bobbing for apples, he asked if she was okay with this. "Inoue can be a little… impulsive," he told her, but Shino rebuked him with a glare, stating with firm resolution that he didn't need to worry about her. Then she forced her mouth back down around him, trying not to struggle while pushing down to his base. A little over halfway had him clogging up her throat, and that seemed to be her limit. With Ryunosuke – the few times she did go down on him – it wasn't much of a chore.

Ichigo almost felt a modicum of sadness for her plight. She was trying hard, and her tight little mouth felt good around him, but her endeavors came fruitless. Unlike the ravenous girl grinding atop Ryunosuke, Shino had no technique aside from shoving him into her tight orifice. That normally would do the trick for an erect penis, but Ichigo had become accustomed to a more elaborate method. If Shino handed him control, he could at least pump her head in a manner that he was more accustomed to.

Instead, he elected a different approach. Shino had been pitched on the bed and stuffed her mouth repeatedly with his dick; she hadn't a chance to get worked up herself. Ichigo had learned to be nothing if not generous since Orihime tore open his sexual appetite. The gangly girl was spread out across the bed, facedown in his lap; he needed only reach across to run his hand over her high shorts, over the near-flat curve of her butt and to her crotch.

The intimate groping immediately brought Shino's face up, and she looked back like a phantom had crept up her legs. "W-wait! What do you think you're doing?!" She sounded more scared than angry; Ichigo decided to continued, pressing his fingers inward against her groin to feel the obvious dip. Heat radiated even through the layers of clothing; he felt it and pressed harder, assuming the placement of her clitoris – accurate enough, for she cringed with a withering whimper when he pressed. He rotated hard at that select area as her thighs clenched in a vain attempt to catch his nimble fingers.

Best to shed the clothing…

Now that Shino was panting and all but distracted from giving him head, Ichigo felt comfortable rolling her onto his side so that he could lean over more – full body, this time – to start unbuttoning and unzipping her shorts. She snapped at his audacity, but didn't move to stop him. As best as he could, he shrugged her shorts down a ways until her dark-haired pussy was in full view. She was slightly self-conscious; she wished she'd thought to groom a bit before heading out. Orihime, she'd noticed, was perfectly and neatly trimmed. But the forest did not deter Ichigo, as he placed his hand over it and, after a few rubs to her now-wet lips, pushed two fingers in, wedging through her tights walls.

She made a squeal when he penetrated her. "Don't!" she cried unconvincingly. "Stop!" Yet Ichigo insisted, his fingers scissoring and trying to push her open. She cringed and then did the only thing she could think to do to contend with the assault: she pushed Ichigo's cock back into her mouth and bobbed frantically, restricting the intake to little more than Ichigo's tip.

It certainly was a showing that she had the drive. Ichigo winced and moaned aloud. It felt better than her attempts at inhaling his full length. Maybe he should reciprocate, add a little more. He set himself on his back, carefully edging his hips more comfortably on the mattress so that he sprawled the length of the bed. Then, with ease, he picked up Shino's lower half and pulled it on top of him; now she was lying on him, facing the other way. Ichigo had to lift his head to put his face in between her legs to lick, but that was no real problem. It was the first time Shino had been put into a position as unique as the 69 position; she immediately found that she liked it – even when Ichigo shocked her by giving her exposed anus some attention with his wandering tongue. Her gasps and shrieks, of course, were mostly muffled into his dick.

As the two on the bed lapped and kissed at each other's groins, Orihime had dismounted Ryunosuke. She had given him praise upon seeing that his cock hadn't deflated after ejecting his seed into her, marveling at how nice his cock looked, streaked with a combination of their fluids. Ryunosuke, of course, wasn't the boastful type; he took the compliments with a dreamy blush.

Orihime then continued to daze and astonish, dismounting the boy's groin to slip down and bend over. She pushed a lock of her hair back out of her way so that her mouth had a clear path to his erection. Without missing a beat, she slid her lips around the potent and salty staff, her tongue scouring for any trace of his seed. Unlike Shino, Ryunosuke discovered with eye-crossing wonderment, Orihime employed a variety of motion, such as twisting her head gently from side-to-side to give him a thorough scrubbing. He thumped, and in reply to an added dose of sperm-rich fluid, Orihime moaned appreciatively.

Her big eyes flashed up and smiled when she made Ryunosuke's gaze. That look alone almost had him tipping. Again, he contrasted her attitude against Shino's, thinking of how the other, skinnier girl would grimace, glare and complain whenever she felt obligated to put her mouth down there.

It wasn't much longer before Orihime retracted – though she didn't fully disengage until she gave his head a few, fluttering licks – and sat back with an accomplished sigh. His prick was entirely cleaned, cleansed thoroughly by her tongue. Vaguely, looking down at himself, Ryunosuke was more than impressed with her work. He glimmered with her saliva, polished almost to twinkling effect!

But Orihime was not very interested in that. She'd enjoyed that her temporary lover had climaxed and had so far been kept in perpetual bliss, but she still had her own needs. She reminded Ryunosuke of that when she turned around, waddling on her hands and knees and displaying her rump to him. At every turn, she put him in a state of awe. She lifted her dangling skirt, and to him was revealed her holes. He admired the luring pink of her pussy and the auburn hair trimmed around it, but then his attention lifted and he stared quite interestedly at the tiny hole of her anus.

He remembered vaguely what happened when he showed interest in Shino's anus: the rush of a fist and angry yells. Orihime… She'd been so generous, he had to wonder her reaction to giving that spot any attention. He gulped. In his defense, after bending over, it wasn't like she was ushering him specifically to any spot; more like she laid herself out on a platter, and it was his choice. And he just had to…

He felt ashamed when he, without giving any warning, pressed his rigid cock up against Orihime's tight asshole. As expected, even for his smaller size, it wasn't an easy venture. And of course, Orihime reacted. The buxom teenager gasped with a jerk; she did not pull away. She looked over her should at him, eyes wide and mouth open. There was the cutest wash of pink across her face. "Ryunosuke-kun?!"

Seeing her look, Ryunosuke pressed harder against her sphincter; still no luck breaching. Then he backed away, not fully, but the pressure had let up. He stammered. "Uh! I'm sorry! I thought…!" His head swam in the current of worry. If he'd offended her, she'd call this off! More than that, her boyfriend would probably kick him out. None too gently, either!

But that did not turn out to be the case. Orihime pushed back until his dick was firmly against her asshole again. Shock evident on his face, he stared at Orihime as she gave a small laugh. "You just surprised me. Kurosaki-kun doesn't use back there often," she confessed, seeming almost giddy at the idea of anal penetration.

Ryunosuke should have been in a state of shock, but he wasn't. As if auto drive had taken over his body, he clamored to quickly break the seal and merge into the new territory. Orihime gave a rather loud noise; a cross between a moan and a cry. And then he made it in! Her opening closed tightly on him, trapping him and forcing him to continue the journey. He'd no intention of backing out. Shuddering, moaning feebly, he crawled through, inch by inch, until his pelvis was crammed against the cheeks of her ass.

Ichigo watched out of the corner of his eye whilst Ryunosuke squeezed his way into Orihime's rear. Both he and Shino had shuffled out of their lower garments – Shino easily was able to kick out of her skintight shorts when they were rolled down her skinny legs. He kept his tongue busy crossing over and through Shino's slick folds, venturing either to her clit or her asshole – she always arced with a sharp gasp or curse when his tongue swirled and poked at that area – but his eyes could hardly wander from the sight of Orihime taking another's cock. A year ago, he would have never believed he'd find such pleasure in such a perverse act; Orihime's influence had changed him and broadened his tastes. He felt a hot jab of jealousy and possessiveness, and at the same time, his cock felt invigorated and harder than ever. If it wasn't for Shino's mouth and tongue frantically running over his length, soothing his lust, he'd have himself in his fist already, stroking maddeningly as Orihime bent over for the other boy.

Of course, Shino was glancing over too. Her bit of jealousy was more intense than Ichigo's; she cursed Ryunosuke in her head, and labeled Orihime as some kind of slut. What kind of girl would let a puny idiot like Ryunosuke put it in their butt, anyway? Shino had too much dignity for that! For her, the anus was strictly off-lim…

" _Yah_ ~!"

Dammit! He did it again! She couldn't help herself, couldn't contain her voice whenever the boy beneath her swathed his tongue against her asshole. That area was forbidden, yet he so casually put his tongue there! Worst of it was how good it felt, like some kind of ointment or relaxing massage oil. She cringed, red in the face as the tongue continued to slither. His stay was prolonged this time, circling her sphincter, dabbing at its center; he even reached up to pry her cheeks apart – not much to grab – and expose her secret passage to the world.

The thought of Ryunosuke plugging Orihime in the ass had briefly been forgotten. Shino trembled violently, unable even to fit her mouth around Ichigo's prick; a good thing too, for her jaw tightened until it seemed like only a crowbar would separate her teeth. It took nothing more than a brief drag of his tongue across her clit to unhinge her reserves. With a shout, she came all over Ichigo's face, catching him completely off-guard with the fact that she was a 'squirter' – not even Ryunosuke knew that. Orihime was too, but she could never stay in the 69 position long enough to have an orgasm; a few licks to her cleft, and she'd already swing around and impale herself on his dick.

Ichigo pulled back, a look of surprise on his wet face in the aftermath. Shino bucked above him, her hips trembling and grinding against an invisible force. Her gruffness vanished, and she was whimpering and mewling like a little girl as she chased the sensation. She pushed her mound against him, smearing her vaginal lips against his mouth until he carefully – almost shyly – reciprocated, lapping at her abundant flavor, teasing her clit and letting her ride these final waves.

When the shocking elation rolled back, and she was left exhausted, she dropped flat on top of Ichigo. She panted, the side of her face on his thigh and eyes half-lidded; she could hardly make out the shape stretching towards Ichigo's face. His cock… Still elongated, twitching, and ready for more action. For all her attempts, he hadn't relinquished his bounty, as if she was not enough! Of course, she would take that as a challenge!

Orihime had already made her dolt of a partner cum in less than a minute – and she coaxed him to go on even afterward! There was no way she was about to lose! Ryunosuke wasn't the kind of guy she'd want to end up with – neither was Ichigo, but he was closer to the mark – but that didn't mean that she was willing to lose them either!

Ichigo was, rather embarrassedly, using his shirt's sleeve to mop up the mess covering his face, so he was caught unawares when the lanky girl suddenly swung around on top of him. He stammered, but held his tongue; the look on her face was fierce, warning him not to trifle with her. He felt the heat and wetness of her crotch resting underneath his navel, above the cut-back forest of orange. "You can put it in," she snapped at him, and then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt so that she held him nose-to-nose with her. He could see the warning in her eyes. "But don't you dare get any funny ideas about going for my butt!"

Ichigo gulped, a feeble smile slapped on his face. He gave a small nod and a subdued "Yeah." He had a flashback about Tatsuki acting similarly when she was invited to join his and Orihime's bed. With Orihime being something of a submissive to his whim – maybe overly-enthusiastic than submissive – he still had something of a weakness when strong-willed girls were with him.

Shino did not impale herself on him as he would have guessed. Instead, she rolled off of him and onto her side, facing the two others in the room as Ryunosuke struggled to make a tempo while Orihime's asshole clamped resiliently down on him. She watched them – wanted to watch them – while the larger boy turned compliantly on his side behind her. She flinched when she felt him graze the crack of her butt. Again, she warned him; she did not see him roll his eyes. Nevertheless, he wasn't daunted. He shifted behind her, looking down between them. He cupped underneath her thigh and lifted it to open the treasured space between. Shino held her breath at the unveiling. Like this, she somehow felt more exposed than when she was shoving her muff against his mouth. Like this, another part of him had access, and she felt its blunt tip meet her lips. Her opening gave him a gooey kiss, as if letting him know that the passage was slick and ready.

There were no "Are you sure"s or "We don't have to"s; Ichigo had grown past all those ridiculous questions. He looked quickly at his girlfriend and how she bucked and trembled in front of the puny boy who had taken up his bed for the past two days. Perhaps it was more of an idea of revenge when he pushed into the boy's partner. At once, he noticed the difference between Orihime and Shino: Shino was tight! As if three sizes too small for his girth! He shouted out from the vice-like squeeze.

Shino felt like she was a virgin again, stretching to accommodate the invading penis. Her face twisted and contorted, and she breathed through her teeth! Thank the Soul King that she was not green to sex! Like him, she cried out loud as he purged her insides, shoving her muscles apart to make way. As he reached deeper, her body became tighter. He had to rock and retreat a time or two when he delved to areas never reached before.

"You're so deep~!" Shino crooned, a hand reaching back to push against his persistent hips. Did he intend to cram himself all in her in one go?! Did he not take the difference of sizes into consideration?! Or did he just intend to invade, conquer, and ruin?! Feeling fuller than she ever dreamed, she had to wonder if she'd even feel Ryunsouke inside her again.

A matter that did not concern the boy… He had seen out of the corner of his eye that Ichigo had squeezed and stretched Shino's gash within the dark curls, but it was hard to give it more than a passing thought when he was balls-deep in Orihime's butt. He even heard the hissed warnings of Shino about that area, but he didn't have to worry! Orihime welcomed it, and after he was inside, she helped him create a tempo. She, of course, was more practiced; she pushed back and swung forward, the clutch of her rectum pulling at him to make his puny frame wobble. He tried to meet her, but found that she did a splendid job herself. He found it best – and more enjoyable – to leaned against her and reach around for her swaying tits. Gravity had them hanging, so he could feel the amazing weight of each orb when he gently lifted them. Oh, it was heaven! It was like caressing two large melons made of soft cloud, yet were substantial and heavy.

"Do you… _huff!..._ like it, Ryunsouke-kun?" She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes still flickering above a lustful blush, her forehead shimmering with perspiration. Somewhere to their right, Shino screamed and told Ichigo to stop. Her plight was dismissed.

"It's amazing," slurred the boy in response. His hips jerked, and he looked like a happy puppy humping at her rump. His thrusts were hardly significant compared to Orihime's practiced movement, but she enjoyed the feeling of him floundering atop her.

To her, he seemed like a little boy at play, but he felt resolute. The stirring in his loins meant that he'd not last long – though he proudly considered he'd lasted quite a while already! He rose from her back, hands sliding away from her breasts – reluctantly – and down her sides until he held her hips. Nothing he could do to hold her in place and let him screw her as he wished, but at least he'd anchored himself. Impulsively, he kicked his hips forward, mismatched to Orihime's pace, though the impact caused a lovely flutter of her round butt cheeks. At least Orihime grunted in response, bowing her head as his cock rammed deep into her bowels, his balls swinging up to bang against her wet pussy. He repeated these hard thrusts, grunting and growling himself as he sank into her.

She called out his name in response, each syllable drawn out. He thought at first that she might have been asking for mercy – a boost to his sexual ego, but a concern to his morale – but realized the truth when she buck, her back arching and straightening rhythmically. She pushed herself against him, throwing him off his game. Was she trying to mimic a bucking bronco? Unsure of what was happening, even as Orihime's voice rose to a squeal, Ryunosuke started to withdraw. The head was almost seen, but all at once, Orihime forced her butt back, cramming him back into her. Again, she called his name, this time as a single yell.

"Ryunosuke-kun~!"

Ryunosuke's eyes flashed wide. He watched as Orihime fell to the floor, resting her face on one arm while the other stretched downward beneath them; her fingers found her hot center and strummed at her folds and ground against her clitoris. To his amazement, he realized that she was cumming! A girl was cumming before him for once (not counting his first load that still seeped from her snatch)! He always remembered how Shino would scold him and label him a premature ejaculator. Now he'd given release to a beauty/expert! Surely this would improve his overall performance!

That notion sent him spiraling before Orihime's release even concluded. He threw himself over her again, hands still latched on her waist, and groaned near her ear. "I'm… cumming!" He was already unloading before he even finished the announcement. He didn't think it possible to have any reserves left in his balls after donating to her womb, yet this load carried even more volume than before! In two gushing twitches, he filled the space in her colon, and more continued to pour out into her. The dying embers of her orgasm were kicked into flame again upon receiving this wet heat. She wailed and threw her head up.

Ryunosuke could count two orgasms under his belt now.

"It feels so good!" she told him. The hand that had fiddled with her pussy now stretched further to grab at his balls, so tender and warm. She pulled gently at his sac and rolled his testicles as they gave their contents to her bowels. The fondling improved the strength of the gushes for a while longer, until Ryunosuke was all but spent. He tried his hardest to roll off of her or sit back on his haunches, to keep his weight off of her in some way, yet he failed and simply collapsed on the ginger-haired girl.

She didn't mind. Not by much, she was heavier than him; his small frame landing on her as she bowed felt almost like a giant teddy bear. She gave a weary smile to him; he looked dazed. "That was fun… Ryunosuke-kun."

Ryunosuke – eyes blurred like he was on the cusp of sleep – drooled in response.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~ **A little bit before their climax** ~~~

Shino couldn't believe it fit! She stared down at her pubic region and saw the cock that might've stretched the span of her face buried in her furry snatch. Not all, of course, but a good deal now resided inside of her! The lips of her vagina were forced apart to accommodate his entrance, and a trickle of her juices ran along the underside. She was stuffed; she was elated! She never believed she could do something like this! Not being with a stranger – the idea had crossed her mind often in fantasies – but taking one so large! Size never really mattered to her – she was with Ryunosuke, after all – but she always found the task of bigger dicks to be daunting. How did girls handle it?! Perhaps people like Matsumoto-fukutaichou enjoyed it, but petite, gangly Shino?

"Too deep!" she shouted when Ichigo lost himself and made a hard punch in her depths. Her arm swung around to catch him by the hair. "You go too deep!"

Ichigo sneered at her. The bitchy attitude reminded him too much of Rukia. He would better control himself – he never liked to cause harm – but he also intended some form of payback. Orihime always liked it when he drove deep when he was behind her; in the doggy position, she always giggled excitedly when his mighty and deep thrusts knocked her off balance and caused her to fall on her front – always on the comfort of the bed, of course. He looked in Orihime's direction, and then looked at Ryunosuke. Such weak methods, even if Orihime was exhilarated by the experience.

Shino grunted, warned Ichigo again, took the following thrust, cussed, and repeated. It may have been that Ichigo couldn't help it. If he receded to a comfortable – for her – depth, he probably wouldn't feel much, or it might prolong the experience! She imagined him going at her for hours instead of the brief handful of minutes she was accustomed to. She imagined, in those fictional hours, the wide variety of positions he'd force her into. She was on her back, long legs held up and out to keep her from closing them; she was on top, his hands like shackles chaining her above him; she was bowing with her butt lifted and her left arm twisted behind her back to subdue her. And all the while, Ryunosuke watched, his cock in his hand and longing in his eyes. Her mind raced, but her body wasn't shifted at all.

She bounced and wobbled with his restrained thrusts. The least he could do, he figured, was give her a chance to get used to him. He had sufficiently worked the passage open for him, and there were times he bumped against her cervix; she didn't respond viciously like before. Her moans became louder, matching the intensity of Orihime's calls of pleasure. The entirety of his room had become filled with the presence of sex through sound, smell and atmosphere; the air was hot and damp with perspiration. Thank goodness the other household members were out.

Ichigo began to pull the skinny girl's waist to him, making the thrusts faster and harder. At first, she protested, tried to push his hands off of her, but the results? Well, she could not argue with how good it felt. Her resisting hands drifted away to grab the edge of the mattress for moral support. She was coming up against her second orgasm! Ichigo knew how to move to really send those shockwaves through her core. His thrusts were more than simply 'in and out'; he rolled his hips sometimes, the angle would change, the position and tempo fluctuated. And he employed his hands after a while. He reached to her apex – the cause of her newest orgasm – and used his middle finger to curl and stroke against her nub. She tightened and wailed, and again, Ichigo experienced the geyser of her climax. She soaked his piston-like cock, though the spray was haphazard; the corking of her hole made her spray in various directions.

Ichigo did not stop because of this. Just because she'd had her orgasm didn't mean he'd forget how she got on his nerves! Now, when she was her most vulnerable and her most sensitive, he made his play. His other arm snaked underneath her, pushed up the hem of her shirt, and grabbed at her bust – her very flat bust… He uncovered the painful truth that she didn't even wear a bra – she hated Matsumoto Rangiku as much as she admired her – but the smallness didn't stop him from going after the light-brown nubs. He tweaked and pulled at her nipple, sending extra jolts to overload her pleasure-stimulated mind. He also continued to prod her clit more fervently than before until she squeezed her thighs together in a vain attempt to stop him or slow him down.

"Wait!" she cried, eyes welling up with tears of ecstasy as she looked down at her violated body. Nothing was in her control anymore! All she knew was the cock driving into her – harder and faster than before! – and the hands that groped at her sensitive areas! "Stop!" Orgasms never lasted this long for her! She continued to squirt and spray until Ichigo's bed was a mess of her fluids. She thrashed and buckled, grabbing at the wrist of the hand that alternated nipples, pressing back helplessly as his hips collided with her rump again and again. With no control, her eyes rolled up, her jaw unclenched, and her tongue lulled out. Spit dangled from the tip. She was losing her mind…

And she loved it!

She still didn't finish cumming! She never thought she'd love sex this much!

 _I love it!_

Her legs stretched, her toes curled, and her voice rose almost to a glass-shattering shriek. Even Ichigo recoiled and winced. But the next moment, silence… Shino drifted into black, as though the amount of pleasure had switched off her brain…

When Shino awoke some time later, it was to a refreshing dab… against her crotch. At once, she came up with a start from her unconsciousness, and for a moment, she was unsure where she was. Ryunosuke was there, she noticed immediately; he was sprawled on the floor with a small blanket covering him. Underneath it, he was asleep and naked, but smiling like the goon he was. At that moment, the rush of recollection came back to her. She knew just where she was, what had happened, but not what was happening at her pussy.

She looked down, and her face contorted in horror. She was still impaled on Ichigo, but the position had changed; she was now saddled on top of him, and their legs had been swung over the side of the bed. His legs had been opened, which pried hers further apart on the outsides of them. This yielded clear, unobstructed opportunity for Orihime, who had come over to pay them a visit. A rather audacious visit, by the looks of it! Shino couldn't even form words, reacting with stammers and a full-faced flush. Orihime had scooted in between the two people's opened legs and used her mouth where they were joined. Her hand came up to fondle Ichigo's balls, and her lips were not neglectful in the slightest; she stooped to lavish them with kisses and licks and – Ichigo's secret favorite – suck on them, either one at a time or attempting to cram them both in her mouth; the latter admittedly caused some discomfort, but it was more of visual stimulation.

But her mouth's main concern was Shino. She ran her tongue up the exposed portion of Ichigo's underside until she met with the jewel cresting the separated slit. It was this probing that brought Shino awake! She would've been content to rest with Ichigo's cock lodged within her, but this added sensation stirred her.

"What are you doing" would have been the obvious question, but it was also soooo played out! Shino stuck with stammering incoherently until Orihime felt inclined to end her licking to grin up at her. "You're awake, Shino-chan!"

That was hardly an issue! Shino gaped at her, and Orihime acted as though she was at home between her spindly legs. "What are you doing?" she couldn't help saying; more shocked than upset.

Orihime casually reached up with the hand that rubbed Ichigo's balls to stroke at the length that could not fit inside Shino's small cunt; she only used her fingertips for the small maneuvering. "Well, Kurosaki-kun didn't finish yet," she pointed out. She bowed down to his cock, her nose brushing through the hair of Shino's pussy as she did so. "I thought you might want some help." Holding a loose fist up to the side of her mouth, she giggled far too cutely for someone nestled between two people's thighs. "Kurosaki-kun sometimes takes a long time."

Behind her, Shino vaguely heard Ichigo say something in rebuke of Orihime's assessment of him, though most men would've taken it as a compliment. Whatever the case, Shino was not amused, nor was she willing to accept help! She must've not been out long! Ryunosuke was still naked, Orihime and Ichigo were still horny, and Shino was still wet! Maybe five minutes at the most! A brief intermission!

"I don't… I don't need your help to do this!" Shino said this, but at the same time, she wanted to push Orihime's face back to her pussy; the tonguing felt deliciously good with the cock still plugging her. She put her hands behind her, feeling Ichigo's chest expanding with his deep breaths, and started to work herself.

For her bravado, she did not display real aptitude for this position. She lifted and dropped, but in sloppy and shallow succession. She wiggled her hips, and at first, Orihime thought it was for stimulation; really, Shino lacked proper balance. She swore a bit under her breath, passing along a glare at Orihime. Did she have to be watching, and so intimately? It felt like she was scrutinizing her performance!

She was mere moments from dismissing Orihime, but her voice caught when she felt the hands on her waist. Strong, sturdy hands… Her eyes widened as they heaved her upward. Ichigo couldn't be idle a moment longer! Her lackluster movements felt too much like a tease. He surged back into her with a loud groan, and she, in response to having his cockhead jab her cervical wall, made a strangled grunt. It didn't hurt like it had before; still, it caught her by surprise.

Orihime beamed with excitement as her boyfriend went into motion. She loved out he extracted himself almost to his tip, his erection seemingly growing out of Shino's cute, little snatch before charging right back in with accompanied and unified sounds of elation. True that Shino couldn't retain all of him like she could, but Orihime found that more to the appeal. Kurosaki-kun is so gentle~.

That certainly was not what Shino thought. He may have restrained himself, but she was sure that if he'd the leeway, if her body was more accommodating, he'd bury himself all the way inside of her. Even at this limit, he filled her beyond capacity! And as if that was not enough, his pace kept increasing. Possibly, he was racing towards completion. At this rate, though, she was far ahead of him.

Most would have been in reverence of a third orgasm, but all Shino could think as her eyes began to roll up was: Not again! Not again! A modest orgasm would've suited her; she felt so embarrassed losing control. She had to focus, had to keep herself in check! With every ounce of willpower she possessed, she would not fly into a fit!

She hadn't counted on Orihime's interference. The disheveled schoolgirl couldn't contain herself any longer, reaching out with her right hand to play with the connected area – specifically Shino. Her palm pressed up against the inside of her upper thigh, anchored and close enough for her thumb to reach out and play with the clit half-hidden in the dark curls. Shino made a very uncommon squeal in retort to Orihime's prodding, her legs swinging together at the knees to try to hide her sensitive region.

"Shino-chan sounds so cute," Orihime said with a giggle. She pressed her thumb fully and rotated it.

It was enough to drive the girl mad! The orgasm was crashing down on her, and she was losing all sense again. Her fingers curled into claws that raked at Ichigo's sternum; he hissed in response, but the pain was translated to pleasure in his frenzy. At once, those clawing hands stole away from him and lashed out before her. Orihime's smile was lost for a moment when she was grabbed at both sides of her head and was yanked forcibly forward. Her mouth and nose met the forest of Shino's pubis, and it didn't take a genius to know what was expected of her. At once, drunk from the close scent of sex, Orihime obliged.

The mouth that had been on Ryunosuke's dick was now put to work on her, Shino thought smugly. Well, she would have thought smugly if she could retain a thought. She'd already been half-gone when the climax dawned on her, but now that Orihime's skillful tongue was introduced to the equation… Shino would fear that nothing would ever satisfy her again. Once more, she produced an abundance of her juices in hitching squirts each time she fell onto Ichigo's lap.

Ichigo himself had also reached his peak. He perhaps could have lasted a bit longer, but the overwhelming wetness combined with the constriction of Shino's already-tight channel! Added to that were the swipes of Orihime's tongue, for she could not stay on Shino only when her lover's cock and balls were in reach. He felt her swirl against his contracting balls, and that was his demise. With a shout, he swelled within Shino's body and let loose hot volleys of white.

Each moment seemed to bring Shino to a new plateau of ecstasy! Burning hot liquid began to fill her deepest parts; she could feel it spreading through her. Enough to fill her to the brim and leak back out. Ichigo jabbed a few times, weak but purposeful jabs, stirring his essence within her. His hands squeezed her hips tightly before going slack, a heavy, prolonged sigh announcing his completion.

Orihime tasted the bitter – but to her, pleasant – combination of Shino's and Ichigo's mingling fluids. She lapped up a bit before sitting back on her haunches, wanting to observe firsthand the concoction of their union. Already, her Kurosaki-kun's penis was deflating within the girl. Streaks of white led from her down his length to his balls; Orihime licked her lips as she made a note to slurp up the mess.

This time, Shino was relieved that she retained consciousness; heck, she even kept her balance! Panting, exhausted, relieved, she glanced down her tingly body, down to where her opening carefully pushed out the softened member with a wet squelch. Following him was his deposited semen, though Shino still carried the bulk inside of her.

Orihime was fascinated by the view after Ichigo had been ejected, hanging limply against his thigh. She leaned in close to observe Shino's retracting, but still gaping hole; all pink but with a thorough wash of white. "Amazing, Shino-chan," she breathed.

Shino wanted to retort; she wanted to say something to compose herself. It'd be some time before she got any of that. Instead, she closed her eyes and let her head fall back in sweet repose. Beneath her, Ichigo squirmed and moaned a bit. Probably the final throes of his release; she didn't care. She didn't care about anything until her small chest mashed up against huge tits and a pair of lips shoved against hers. Her eyes flashed wide, meeting Orihime's gray gaze before tasting a hot, sticky and salty fluid. Orihime had collected the sperm that had trickled down to Ichigo's balls, and felt it only right that Shino share the payload.

Tasting cum was not one of Shino's favorite things. After an experimental try of Ryunosuke's, she banished the notion forever! But Orihime was persistent, chasing her as she tried to pull away, pushing every drop of Ichigo's cum into her mouth until she'd no choice but to swallow it all. When it was done, Orihime pulled back and Shino coughed like she'd been squeezed at the throat.

Orihime giggled and then threw her arms around Shino's midsection in a friendly hug, rubbing her face between Shino's tiny tits. "We're going to have so much fun during your stay here, Shino-chan~!"

Suddenly, Shino felt that this patrol job was going to be more bizarre than she thought!  
~~~


End file.
